ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Season 10: Return of the Overlord
This is RUASONID1's page. Please do not edit unless you are RUASONID1 or have his permission. Also this is a WIP. Episode 1: Arrival In the middle of a desert, a blue portal appeared out of thin air. From the vortex emerged the humanoid figure of the Overlord. He fell down into the desert, which didn't affect him at all. "Finally...I'm back!" he said. "This time...I'll get the armor. Now that I've regained enough strength...Ninjago will be mine!" "I need a way to travel to that realm...the Realm Crystal!" the Overlord decided. "And I need an army. But this time it won't be Stone Warriors or Nindroids...this time it will be..." Meanwhile, the Ninja were training in the old monastery, which they had rebuilt, well, other than Lloyd, who was talking to Wu. "Master, when do you think the Oni will return like Garmadon warned me about," Lloyd said. "I doubt they will return like Garmadon said. Why would he want to help you?" Wu responded. "I don't know," Lloyd said. "He was probably lying about that so you would choose not to defeat him," the old master said. "I guess that could be a possibility," Lloyd said. Meanwhile, the Overlord flew above Hiroshi's Labyrinth in dragon form, quickly finding the stronghold that held the Realm Crystal. He launched a ball of Darkness at the temple, instantly infecting all the nindroids guarding the realm crystal and turning a few nearby trees to stone, while destroying the trees' leaves. The White Nindroids were turned back to normal and became the Overlord's Nindroid Army once again. The Overlord flew into Hiroshi's Stronghold, breaking a hole in the wall to get in, then turned into human form, stealing the Realm Crystal. The Overlord laughed. "Go attack Ninjago!" the Overlord commanded and the nindroids ran to Ninjago. The Overlord opened a portal to another realm and disappeared from Ninjago. The nindroids terrorized Jamanakai Village, which was nearby the Monastery. They were lead by a new general...General Rakkor, a nindroid who had proven stronger than all but Kryptor and was Kryptor's second-in-command. Since all the Nindroids had the White Nindroid Armor back when they were White Nindroids, they now all wore the armor Kryptor wore, giving them extra defense. The villagers tried to fight back, but couldn't. The ninja noticed this, since the Monastery was nearby Jamanakai Village. "Master Wu, Jamanakai Village is under attack," Lloyd said. "By who?" Wu asked. "The nindroids," Lloyd said. "But we destroyed the nindroids," Master Wu said. "Look over there," Lloyd said, pointing at Jamanakai Village. Wu could see the nindroids' forces. "Ninja, we must protect Jamanakai Village!" Wu said. The ninja ran to Jamanakai Village. "Nindroids!" Jay said. "I thought we were down with those robots!" Cole complained. "They are not robots Cole, they are nindroids," Zane corrected. "And it looks like they got a new leader," Kai said. General Rakaar was walking towards them, holding a chain blade. The blade of the sword was spiked and constantly spun like a chainsaw. All the ninja turned towards Rakaar. "This is bad," Jay said. "Fire!" Kai said, launching a ball of fire. He blocked the ball with his chain sword, which absorbed the attack. "Let's see him block this!" Lloyd said, launching a ball of energy. Rakaar did better than block the attack. The nindroid general deflected the ball of energy, hitting Lloyd and knocking him down, and continuing his slow walk towards the ninja. "What about this?!" Jay said, summoning his lightning spinjitzu and trying to attack General Rakaar with spinjitzu. Using the chain blade, Rakaar knocked the Lightning Ninja out of spinjitzu, and knocked him back to the other group. Lloyd and Jay got up. Rakaar swung the chain sword at Cole, who tried to block the attack with a black katana. The sword was destroyed by the chain blade and the sword got closer and closer to Cole's face. Cole jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack. Zane shot an arrow at General Rakaar, who blocked it, his chain blade instantly destroying the projectile. Nya tried to hit Rakaar with her spear, who blocked with his chain blade, destroying it, then swung it at Nya, forcing her to jump backwards. "Let me fight him. You deal with the nindroids!" Zane said. The other 5 ninja fended off the other nindroids. Zane drew 2 silver katanas, jumping in Rakaar's way. P.I.X.A.L. shot at Rakaar from the Samurai X Mech, but Rakaar blocked her shots with the Chain Blade, rendering them useless. "A primitive nindroid...pathetic," Rakaar said. "We'll see whose primitive when I'm finished with you," Zane replied, ducking as General Rakaar swung his chain blade at the Ice Ninja. "NINJA-GO!" Zane said, summoning Ice Spinjitzu and knocking Rakaar down, then got ready to hit the nindroid general with his silver katanas. Rakaar rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding Zane's katanas. "EARTH!" Cole said, his fist glowing orange as he punched a nindroid. He knocked the nindroid back 3 or so meters and knocking it down. "LIGHTNING!" Jay said, using Lightning to deactivate a nindroid. "WATER!" Nya said, splashing a nindroid with water, also deactiving it. "FIRE!" Kai said, launching fire at a nindroid. The nindroid ducked, narrowly avoiding the flames. "NINJA-GO!" Kai said, using spinjitzu to knock over the nindroid. In her Samurai X Mech, P.I.X.A.L. fired at the Nindroid Army. "Let's leave this pathetic village! It's not worth the trouble!" Rakaar said, and he and his Nindroid Army fled. "No, you're not leaving just yet," Zane said, grabbing General Rakaar and shaking him till the Chain Blade fell out of his hand. "Who brought you back?" "A dragon. That's all I know," the nindroid general lied, then he punched Zane in the face and fled. "The Shadow Temple," the Overlord said, walking through a dark realm and towards a dark temple. Episode 2: The Power of the Oni "The Overlord brought us back for another chance to destroy Ninjago. There's no one with Golden Power to stop us, but only the Oni Mask of Vengeance is left," the Oni Warlord of Hatred said. "Then I will take it," the Oni Warlord of Vengeance said. "Don't be so quick to decide, you're third-in-command, not first. We still have 3 of the Rings of Creation and can simply create the 3 Oni Masks. "Then what are you waiting for?" the Oni Warlord of Deception asked. "I'm waiting for you to be quiet!" the Oni Warlord of Hatred screamed, raising her voice. Using a Ring of Creation, she created the 3 Oni Masks, taking the Oni Mask of Hatred and putting it in. She cackled. "Oni Army, we will conquer the Sixteen Realms!" she said to the Oni Army. The ninja were at the monastery. "What did the nindroid general say?" Kai asked Zane impatiently. "He said that a dragon brought them back, but that was all he knew," Zane replied impatiently. "Are you sure you didn't mishear him?" Cole asked. "I am absolutely certain that I heard the nindroid perfectly correct," Zane said. "Hey...where's Jay?!" Nya said. "Right over here!" Jay said, but something seemed off about the sudden re-appearance. "Jay, did anything happen?" Lloyd asked. "The Golden Ninja!" Jay said, transforming into an Oni. "What Jay?! You were an Oni the whole time!" Lloyd said. "No...I captured Jay just a few seconds ago, then quickly swapped places with him," the Oni said. She drew a black katana and leapt at Lloyd, screaming. "NINJA-GO!" Lloyd screamed, but the Oni knocked Lloyd out of spinjitzu. "You elemental masters are truly pathetic!" the Oni said. "You mean ninja!" Nya screamed, leaping at her. Their swords clashed, but the Oni knocked Nya away. Then the other ninja charged, but the Oni defeated them all, creating a ball of darkness, so that they could hardly see anything. Wu, wearing all the Dragon Armor, jumped on the Oni, the Dragonbone Blade attracting the darkness, destroying the ball of darkness. The Oni attempted to block the attack, but it was futile, the Dragonbone Blade knocking the Oni back. More Oni Warriors emerged, a whole army of them. "Lloyd, wear the Dragon Armor...it can give you back your Golden Power!" Wu said, tossing the Dragon Armor at Lloyd. The Oni Army charged at the Ninja, who tried to hold them off. "NINJA-GO!" all of them but Lloyd, who was putting on the Dragon Armor said, using spinjitzu against the Oni Warriors, but getting quickly knocked out of it. Lloyd got on the final piece of armor, the Dragon Helmet and his golden power returned. "NINJA...GO!!!" Lloyd said, summoning golden spinjitzu. "The Golden Master!" an Oni Warrior said, pointing at Lloyd. "The Dragon Master," another said. Lloyd's spinjitzu carved into the army, destroying many Oni, but they would not flee. So Lloyd summoned the Golden Dragon and jumped on it, firing balls of Golden Power at the army. The Oni screamed, fleeing. Lloyd made the Golden Dragon disappear and let himself fall to the ground, using golden spinjitzu to stop the fall from harming him. The ninja cheered Lloyd. "Guys...Jay's missing," Cole said, stopping the celebration. "Oh no," Lloyd said. The Overlord returned from the Shadow Realm, with the Shadow Armor, meeting the 3 Oni Warlords. "How did it go? Did the Oni Army destroy the ninja?" the Overlord asked. "No," the Oni Warlord of Hatred said. "What?! They failed!" the Overlord asked. "One of them, he has the power of the First Spinjitzu Master, at least when he's wearing the Dragon Armor," the Oni Warlord of Hatred said. "Lloyd," the Overlord growled under his breath. The ninja had searched the Monastery, but couldn't find Jay. "The Oni must have took him," Lloyd said. "There's something I need to tell you," Wu told the Ninja. "What?!" they said. "I know who returned," Wu said. Episode 3: The Prophecy of the Shadow "There was a prophecy my father told me. The Prophecy of the Shadow. But first, you must learn a story...the Story of the Overlord," said Wu. "In a realm he knew of, the Shadow Realm, there was a set of armor called the Shadow Armor, created by the Oni to counteract the Dragon Armor. The Shadow Armor consisted of the Shadow Chestplate, the Shadow Helmet, the Shadow Blade, and the Shadow Shield. The Oni created the Overlord, who became their leader. The Overlord wore the Shadow Armor, which rendered elemental powers useless against him and amplified his powers of Destruction and Darkness. After the First Spinjitzu Master split Ninjago in two, the Overlord returned. The two fought a great battle, the Overlord wearing the Shadow Armor and the First Spinjitzu Master wearing the Dragon Armor. But my father prevailed, reducing the Overlord to a spirit form. The Overlord was once again banished to the Island of Darkness and the Oni returned the Shadow Armor to the Shadow Temple. Then, the First Spinjitzu Master used the Realm Crystal to return to the First Realm, just to visit Firstbourne, and she gave him a prophecy...the Prophecy of the Shadow. She told him that the Overlord would return and become the Oni Lord and that he would wear the Shadow Armor and lead the Oni Army. The only way the Sixteen Realms could stand a chance would be if they were guarded by a user of Golden Power," Wu said. "Wait, I thought this was about Ninjago, not the Sixteen Realms," Cole said. "No. The Oni's goal is to take over the Sixteen Realms. According to the prophecy, Ninjago would be the realm they came to last, the last stand, first they would take over the other realms," Wu said. Episode 4: a cloaked figure attacks the ninja Episode 5: Episode 6:The cloaked figure managed to knock out the ninja and then took Cole " where is Cole " wu said "oh no they must've took him "Lloyd said meanwhile " do have that earth ninja " the oni warlord asked. ......"yes"..............said the the cloaked figure then eventually the figure revealed himself as...............JAY 3 Episode 7: Episode 8: Episode 9: Episode 10: destiny Category:Fanfictions